


Sunset

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sure that if he were to look up, the sky would be alive with colors, rosy hues dancing alongside violets and oranges across the horizon, but he doesn’t care to do so because he can see traces of those colors painted across Castiel’s lips and cheeks and woven in between the silken strands of his hair and shining gossamer-like in his eyes. He doesn’t need the sky, or the stars or the moon or the sun, not when he has Castiel shining in his own light right beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

It’s moments like these that make Dean wish he were an artist. A dozen words come to mind when he looks at Castiel – beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, resplendent – but none of them come close to doing his mate justice in this kind of light. The angel – Dean’s angel, and only Dean’s; he thinks he’d die if he had to share him – is spread out on a blanket in one of the gardens, basking in the fading golden glow of day. Dean is sure that if he were to look up, the sky would be alive with colors, rosy hues dancing alongside violets and oranges across the horizon, but he doesn’t care to do so because he can see traces of those colors painted across Castiel’s lips and cheeks and woven in between the silken strands of his hair and shining gossamer-like in his eyes. He doesn’t need the sky, or the stars or the moon or the sun, not when he has Castiel shining in his own light right beside him.

 

“You’re missing the sunset, Dean,” Castiel complains. The words bring a touch of color to his lips and Dean’s heart starts to flutter.

 

“Am I?” Dean asks.

 

“Yes. It’s quite beautiful.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Dean whispers. It comes out light and airy and to anyone else, it would sound like a joke, but Cas knows him better than that by now.

 

Cas twists around just a little and smiles gently. “Do you want to kiss me, Dean?”

 

Dean makes a pained noise as his eyes slide shut. “Yes,” he breathes. “God, yes, _Cas._ ” He leans forward until they’re pressed together, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, forehead to forehead, breathing the same air and drinking each other in and sharing the same dying slant of sunlight.

 

Then their lips are brushing together, slow and unhurried and sweet but it’s not enough. Dean feels a sort of desperate, inexplicable urgency take over him and he whimpers against Castiel’s lips. “Please, Cas,” he begs as the last traces of day bleed from the sky and night crashes around them, silent and swift and savage.

 

Castiel smiles and straddles Dean in one smooth motion, and Dean’s breath catches in his throat because even though the day is done, Castiel’s eyes are still glimmering. “We have all night, Dean,” Cas whispers. “And all next morning.” His hand covers Dean’s and their rings clink together. “And every morning after that.”


End file.
